Amores que matan
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Porque, tal y como se dice, "amores que matan nunca mueren".
1. Odiar

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

_Gellert &amp; Ariadna_

Odiar

Decían que estaba loca, que había quedado trastornada tras ese encuentro con tres muggles. Pero cuando Gellert la vio por primera vez, se quedó paralizado. Sus miradas chocaron y él se sintió desprotegido, un sentimiento que creía haber olvidado.

No fue locura lo que vio en sus ojos, sino miedo. Irracional y primitivo. Lo mismo que ella vio en los ojos de él. Y la odió. La odió como nunca había odiado a nadie. Nadie le había hecho sentirse así: frágil.

El día del incidente, el último día que la vio, en el que se enzarzaron en un duelo de varitas, ese día dejó de odiarla para odiarse a sí mismo. Cuando una de las maldiciones dio de lleno en el pecho de la joven, supo que había sido la suya. El miedo de los ojos de Ariadna desapareció y viajó a los suyos, y comprendió que esa noche se había matado a sí mismo.


	2. Despedidas y realidades paralelas

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

_Narcissa Black/Malfoy &amp; Regulus Black_

Despedidas y realidades paralelas

No podía dejar de mirarla. Perdido en el vaivén de su respiración acompasada a la suya, rogaba para que nunca se acabase ese momento. Abrió los ojos y los clavó en los suyos grises. No dijeron nada, temerosos de que si el silencio se rompía, la realidad entrase a esas cuatro paredes que ahora eran su refugio.

Le besó la frente y se acurrucó en su pecho, tenía miedo de darle un beso en los labios por última vez. Él jugaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio que había sido rizado para la boda.

Si no fuesen Regulus y Narcissa, si no tuviesen que demostrar que eran como las estrellas con las que les habían marcado al nacer, no estarían así, abrazados, esperando su destino. Tal vez, si se llamasen Robert y Natalie, saltarían por la ventana y alcanzarían el sol.

Pero son dos Black y su deber siempre iba delante de su voluntad.


	3. Matémonos

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

* * *

Matémonos

—No.

Theodore se acercó más a él. No bajó la varita.

—No, ¿qué?

—No puedes lanzar la cruciatus. Lo sabes.

Anthony eliminó la distancia restante hasta que la varita chocó contra su pecho. Theodore le esquivó la mirada. Temblaba.

—Te amo. Muchísimo. Tanto que, si la solución fuese que me matases, me dejaría, no me defendería. Pero no me quieres matar porque tú también me amas. Aunque te lo niegues.

Apretó con rabia la varita y le empujó con ella contra la pared.

—Cállate... ¡CÁLLATE! —la voz le temblaba, todo el cuerpo le temblaba— No tienes ni idea de nada. Yo ya no te quiero, nunca te quise.

La varita temblaba también pero no dejó de apretarle el pecho. Anthony le levantó la cabeza con una mano y clavó sus ojos en los suyos azules. Ni si quiera había rabia en los del Slytherin.

Y le besó. Lentamente, sin prisa. Se rindió, lloraron.

—Yo tampoco.


	4. Tic tac

Catherine (Cat) es un personaje mío (OC). Se trata da la novia y mejor amiga de Roxanne durante sus años en Hogwarts. Ambas son gryffindor.

Esta viñeta es poco extraña e incomprensible a simple vista, perdonad por ello.

_Este fic participa en el mini reto especial "¡Ser Friki mola!" del topic "La Honorable y Originalísima Familia Friki" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

_Roxanne Weasley &amp; Catherine Denver_

Tic tac

* * *

Tic tac.

Siempre había odiado el despertador de su habitación. Imparable e imponente.

Tic tac.

Dio la vuelta sobre sí misma en la cama para observar el hueco vacío de su lado. La sabanas arrugadas y desordenadas, y la nota, escrita deprisa con la caligrafía desigual de Cat.

_Gracias por estos siete años. Fueron perfectos. _

Nada más, esa era toda su despedida después de todo lo que había pasado. Tampoco es como si esperase un te quiero escrito por ella, pero no asimilaba que eso fuese a ser todo.

Tic tac.

No haría más de una hora desde que se había ido. Su presencia seguía allí, aún notaba el humo de su cigarrillo. Roxanne se incorporó para encenderse uno. El fuego del mechero relampagueó en sus ojos antes de que salieran el humo. Se levantó y salió al balcón. Llovía.

Tic tac.

El humo siempre le escocía los ojos.

—Adiós.


End file.
